All in your mind
by A-lyz
Summary: As Charlotte and Cooper's relationship starts to flourish, Charlotte finds herself witholding 2 big secrets from Cooper. Set early season 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-At Charlotte's apartment-  
After a night of great sex, where she was the naughty school girl where they both reached their climax, several times. Cooper was fast asleep in her bed, Charlotte couldn't fall asleep so she decided she would clean up a little. As she wanted to step into the bathroom, she almost stepped on a condom they had used. "Oh, guess I forgot to clean up this one" she whispered to herself under her breath. As she picked it up she noticed it was teared and she started to throw it away in the toilet and flushed it away. Then she started to sit on the edge of her bathtub. With her elbows resting on her knees and her hands she held before her mouth. She started to close her eyes and let out a silent prayer "Dear Lord, I should not be pregnant as an unmarried woman, it would be a disgrace for my family and Big Daddy can't bear that news. Please my Lord, cure my father. Amen." She sighed loud as she opened up her eyes.

"Relax, Charlie" as she sighed, "A broken condom does not mean I'm pregnant, please don't let it be true" Charlotte knew that she probably could not fall asleep tonight, she needed to know if she is pregnant or not. She did not have any pregnancy tests at home, and the stores would open in 4 hours. She decided to dress for work, there was always plenty of work for her to do. She decided to write a post it note for Cooper. That he could close the door after him and that she went already to work. As she closed her front door after her, she felt relieved. Work always distracted her from her own personal problems.

-Cooper's office-  
Cooper just finished the examinations of all his patients today and started doing paper work. At that moment Violet walked into his office.

"Hey Coop" Violet said as she sat down on the couch in his office.  
"Hey Vi" Cooper said looking up from his paper work.  
"So, why did you hang up on our conference call?'' Violet asked.  
"I, uh, had someone, I had Charlotte over" Cooper said, he had only told Violet about him and Charlotte, he did not or (well specifically Charlotte) did not want anyone to know.  
"Ah, I see" "So, what do you two actually have Coop? Is it serious?" Violet asked.  
"I don't know Vi" Cooper said, as he himself, actually did not know what they both were doing. They had sex on a regular basis and he slept in her bed and she slept also in his bed, but this morning she left early for work. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms, but Charlotte was difficult to read outside the bedroom.  
"Well, do you want it to be more then what you two now have?" Violet asked, she could see from Cooper's face that he was struggling.  
"I do, but I don't know if she feels the same way" Cooper said, feeling like he was 12 years old.  
"Well, you can ask that Coop" Violet said, she couldn't remember that Cooper felt that way about a woman.  
"I know, but Charlotte, she is not easy to have a conversation with" Cooper said. Charlotte did not really want to talk.  
"Well, make her talk Coop" Violet said, and Cooper knew that he would.

-Cooper's apartment-  
Cooper was sitting on the bed, checking his email on his laptop. He looked up to the cracking of the opened bathroom door as Charlotte stood there. With a domentrix suit on and a whip in her right hand.

Oh God, Cooper thought to himself. Why does she always look so attractive, no matter how much or less she wears.

"Nice outfit, fraulein" Cooper said, with a German accent.  
Charlotte hit with her whip the bedroom floor. "Get over here" She said with a playfull voice.  
"No" Cooper said.  
Charlotte hit the floor again with her whip "Do I look like a person who takes no for an answer?"  
"I would really like if we could spent the night, talking like normal people" Cooper said  
"Why?" Charlotte asked. He always with his talking.  
"Because I want to get to know you Charlotte." "You know what? I'll start first." "I'm from Akron, and I am adopted by two great parents and I never went to find my birth parents cuz my parents are great and I wanted to become a peditrician when I worked on summer camp with children and my favorite colour is chartruese, cuz I love the way it comes out of my mouth." Cooper told as he looked at Charlotte, he wondered if his effort would make Charlotte tell him more about herself.

Charlotte started to laugh a little and then said "That's a good word" which made Cooper laugh also.

As Charlotte looked Cooper in the eyes, he remained silent. It was her turn to tell him something about herself. "Well... I'm from Monroe ville, Alabama, which is also the home of Harper Lee who wrote..."

where Cooper stopped here "To kill a mocking bird"

Charlotte was surprised, it couldn't be that he enjoyed that book as much as she does. "Right... which is my favorite book." She said smiling, as she thought to herself it might not be that bad talking.

-Charlotte's apartment-  
Charlotte had bought a pregnancy test and planned to use it. She walked to her bathroom and took the test. After she was finished she placed the test on the edge of her sink and timed her phone for 3 minutes. These 3 minutes were critical, she was still in the twilight zone right this moment. Maybe she would be too scared to pick up the test to find out the result. She decided to make herself some tea, she didn't like tea that much but she decided to buy it at the drug store while she went there for the pregnancy test. If she was pregnant the tea wouldn't harm like coffee could. As the water started boiling her phone went off, the 3 minutes were over and the result would be visible. "Let's get over it" Charlotte mumbled to herself as she walked to her bathroom and took one look in the mirror. "Moment of truth" Charlotte mumbled and she picked up the pregnancy test and read the sign that was visible 2 vertical blue stripes, she sighed, she is pregnant.

**writer's note: This story start around season 2, episode 4 and there will be scenes or references from season 2 but I do not follow the exact story line of the show. Please let me know through reviews if you enjoy the story or to inspire me. ****Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Charlotte's apartment-

Charlotte found it hard to believe it, she is pregnant. She is not married, not engaged nor in a real relationship. What would big daddy be thinking of her? The sad part being, he is so sick he cannot know, he would die of a heart attack. Being pregnant and not married is not acceptable down in Dixie. Charlotte would call an OB first thing in the morning, one that is far away from St. Ambrose hospital and far away from Oceanside wellness group. If any of those "friends'' of Cooper find out that she is seeing an OB, she's gonna get hell. She will save that for later.

- A coffee bar located in Vernon-

Violet was waiting in line to get a latte macchiato and one of those delicious cupcakes they make here. Maybe she would have two. As she looked to her right through the glass window of the shop she saw Charlotte walking into a woman's clinic.

"What is she doing in a woman's cli.." Violet mumbled to herself.

"Can you please move along? Some people have a job you know?" A very irritated guy told Violet as she did not notice she could order.

"Oh, yes sorry, sir!" Violet said and quickly ordered her coffee and cupcakes.

-Oceanside wellness group, Cooper's office-

"I swear it Cooper, she went into a woman's clinic in Vernon" Violet told Cooper as she was eating her second cupcake.

"Why did you go all the way to Vernon for a coffee?" Cooper asked.

"Listen, I went there for their amazing yoghurt banana cupcakes, not specifically for the coffee, but I was there anyways so, and as I was waiting in line I saw Charlotte walking into a woman's clinic, this morning Coop" Violet said.

"How are you sure it was Charlotte?" Cooper asked.

"White Mercedes, M-class, 8 ZDX 051" Violet stated, actually she was impressed she remembered all that information.

Cooper shocked "Wow, impressive Vi" "That is her" Cooper said, he was curious why Charlotte would go to a woman's clinic in Vernon, it had to be something she did not want the hospital to know nor him, since she was doing fine yesterday.

-Woman's clinic, Vernon-

"Dr. C. King?" the ob called in the waiting room as Charlotte shocked a little, while she was reading a magazine.

"Good morning" Charlotte said as she stood up, and followed the OB to the exam room"

After the pregnancy test of the OB, she confirmed that she is indeed pregnant, for a little week.

-Charlotte's apartment, 7PM-

Charlotte was sitting on her couch eating Ben & Jerry's while watching an episode of Sex & the city. She told people that she believes the show stereotypes woman in a bad way, but secretly she like the show. She looked to her door as she heard a firm knock. She walked to the door, as she did not expected anyone tonight.

As she opened the door, she saw it was Cooper. Great, she thought.

"Cooper" Charlotte said, not looking happy.

"Hey Char" Cooper said with a smile, hoping she would enlighten a little.

"What brought you here, Coop?" Charlotte asked seriously. She didn't want to talk to him today, not after the news she got from her OB, this morning.

"May I first come in? " Cooper asked, as Charlotte stepped aside to let him in as she closed the door after him. Cooper turned around to face her.

"So, how are you doing?" Cooper asked as he gave a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm fine, you came all the way to my place, just to ask how if I'm fine?" Charlotte asked. She thought he came for sex, she did not know if she was really in the mood for it, today.

"When people care about each other, they talk to each other about those kinda things." Cooper stated, he had to ask why she entered a woman's clinic.

"We don't do the talking thing Cooper." Charlotte said, having her arms crossed now.

"Yes we do" Cooper said.

"Yeah, we talked about your favorite color." Charlotte said a little frustrated.

Cooper was a little offended "We talked, and I like us talking." Cooper said.

"What do you want, Coop?" Charlotte asked, he was clearly trying to get something out of her.

"Well I want to ask you something…" Cooper wanted to ask it, but it was difficult he took a deep sigh "Violet saw you this morning entering a woman's clinic in Vernon" he said very fast, what a relief he thought, that was out. Charlotte really looks surprised.

Charlotte felt caught, is this Violet out there to get on her nerves? What was she doing in Vernon? She couldn't tell him yet, she needed some time to sink in and to get used to having a baby growing inside of her, and she didn't know where she and Cooper actually stand, relationship wise. She needed to know him better than she did now.

"Yes, I went to a woman's clinic this morning." Charlotte said calmly. "I am healthy, there's nothing for you to worry about"

Cooper stepped to her and put his arms around her, he kisses her on the lips. Charlotte passionately reacts on his kiss. After the kiss he looks into her green eyes, he loves those eyes. "I'm glad that you're healthy but I would like to know if you feel sick" Cooper said as Charlotte looked to the ground, feeling guilty. Cooper placed his fingers under her chin to lift her face so that she would look him in the eyes. "I care about you Charlotte, I'm here for you." Cooper said lovingly. She hugged him tighter as she asked "Can you stay tonight?" Suddenly she was in the mood for making love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**NOTE: I have decided to write thoughts of Charlotte in italic, hope it is clear.**

-Charlotte's bedroom-

Charlotte and Cooper were laying on their backs on Charlotte's bed. Both were staring at the ceiling.

_The sex was good, but it was hard to look into his eyes, she was carrying his baby and he didn't know. He obviously wants children, I mean he is a God damn pediatrician. But today, she has other business to worry about, she has a job interview. _

Charlotte stood up and Cooper rolled over to her side and grabbed her by the hand.

"Don't go yet" Cooper said with big puppy eyes.

"I can't, I have a job interview" Charlotte said, giving a small smile to him.

"But you already have a job" Cooper said, not understanding why she would try to have another job. One job is enough for him, he is grateful he has a job.

"I do, but I need a new challenge." Charlotte said who started putting on her suit for the job interview.

"Will you let me know how it went?" Cooper asked

"I will let you know" Charlotte said as she kissed him goodbye.

-At Charlotte's job interview-

Mr. Silver was looking through Charlotte's CV and recommendation letter as Charlotte was getting nervous. He wasn't talking that much and she wasn't sure if that is a bad or a good thing.

"So Dr. King, you're CV is quite impressive" Mr. Silver said.

"Thank you sir" Charlotte answered.

"I don't think you're suitable for this specific position, however I would like to offer you a project." Mr. Silver said.

"That sounds interesting" Charlotte said.

"I need a business space for the new practice and as I'm always travelling through the country I would like you to find and remodel the business space for my medical practice." Mr. Silver said.

"Alright, how fast do you need it?" Charlotte said. _She just remembered that Cooper had told her that Addison was leasing the fourth floor due to financial problems the practice has. It would be a great location for a medical practice. _

"Today is better than tomorrow" was all that Mr. Silver told her.

-Charlotte's apartment-

Charlotte was in her kitchen, preparing an alcohol free martini for herself. Even though she didn't exactly have the job but she was excited about the project. She already had found a space and rented it. It is the fourth floor, just below Oceanside wellness. Mr. Silver told her not to let anyone know before the space was remodeled. She wanted to tell Coop about the project, but that had to wait. She decided to sit on the couch as her phone was ringing.

"Good evening, Dr. King speaking." Charlotte answered.

"Hi sis, it's Landry" _Oh great, it's my brother._

"Hi Landry, what's going on?"

"You really need to fly down here soon sis, it's going real bad with Big Daddy." Landry said sadly

"I know, I will try to be home at the end of next week" Charlotte said, she just had accepted a big project.

"Alright, busy doctor" Landry said with an annoyed voice

"I'm sorry Landry, that I want to have a career as a woman" Charlotte said frustrated, her brother never understood why she, as a woman wanted to become a doctor.

"Well, hope to see your real soon sis. Take care" Landry said to end the conversation.

"I hope so to Landry, take care, bye" Charlotte said as she hung up the phone.

_I really want to see Big Daddy, I can't believe he is this sick. He has lung cancer and with his age and physical condition, he wouldn't survive it. She knew that, the hope that her other family members had, she didn't want to demolish that. She was sad that Big Daddy was never going to meet her baby. _As Charlotte closed her eyes, she felt a few tears streaming down her face. "Damn hormones" Charlotte mumbled.

-In the elevator of seaside business center-

Charlotte was waiting till the elevator would close, today the remodeling would start of the office space she just had rented yesterday. _Planning is a big plus 1 in my book._

Just as the doors would close a hand stopped the doors from closing, and opened again. As Cooper stepped in the elevator and smiled as he saw Charlotte.

"Good morning Char" He said and he kissed her on the right cheek.

"Morning Coop" She said with a small smile. _Of course he needs to step in here, when I do not want to be seen by him or any of those noisy coworkers of his._

As Cooper pushed level 5 he asked "Charlotte, why are you here?" She works at Saint Ambrose Hospital, Cooper thought to himself.

_Quick! Think of something that sounds realistic! _"Well, I am here… because… I need to ask Addison, I mean Dr. Montgomery for a favor. For Saint Ambrose Hospital, I mean." Charlotte said a little nervously ending with a smile.

"Okay, why do you sound nervous then?" Cooper asked.

"Well, I have to wait for her answer right?" _Luckily I didn't press the button for level 4. _

"So I forgot to ask, how did the interview go?" Cooper asked

"Well it went okay, but I need to wait for 2 weeks before I know if I got the job" Charlotte said, she couldn't tell him about the project.

"Okay, well at least the interview went good" Cooper said with a smile. The elevator doors opened as they both stepped out but he stopped Charlotte. "I wanted to ask you, are you coming with me to Archer's book launch tonight?" Cooper asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I can go with you, I have no plans for tonight" Charlotte said, _it was hard to say no to those eyes_.

"Okay, great. I'll pick you up at 8pm so be ready then" Cooper said and he kissed her on the lips as she walked to his office greeting Dell.

She saw Dell looking at them and specifically at her. _What is Beach boy his problems? _She walked past him to Addison's office.

Dell yelled at her "Dr. King! You just can't walk in without an …" he didn't finish his sentence as Charlotte already entered Addison's office.

_I don't need to ask beach boy if I can talk to Addison._

-Addison's office 9AM-

"Good morning Dr. King, did we have an appointment today?" Addison asked, not knowing why Charlotte just had entered her office.

"No we don't, I'm here to ask you a favor"

"Well, spit it out" Addison asked.

"I need for Friday a neonatal surgeon, we have a mother with Siamese twins which are due, this Friday" Charlotte asked.

"Mmm, I will let you know later today, I need to check my schedule here first" Addison answered.

"Okay, have a great day" Charlotte said as she turned around to leave.

"You too" Addison said, being surprised by a friendly Charlotte.

-Cooper's office 3PM-

"Aargh, I mean it Cooper, this hammering is driving me crazy. I can't work like this, no one should" Violet said frustrated. She couldn't fully focus on her patients with all this noise.

"I know, but at least the 4th floor is leased." Cooper said.

"Can't this be done after office hours? We are a medical practice" Violet said a little angry.

"These builders also have families they want to see at dinner, Vi" Cooper said.

"I want to know who is responsible for all this hammering" Violet said.

"Okay, have fun" Cooper said getting back to his paper work.

-4th floor-

Violet walked to the back of the office as she saw all these construction workers working hard, she needed to find the foreman. She just walked behind a wall as she saw a blond, petite woman which she saw only from the back focusing on a blue print.

"Excuse me, miss" Violet said trying to this woman's attention.

Charlotte turned around and both were shocked to see each other.

"What, are you doing here?" Charlotte asked.

"I am here because I cannot work with all this noise the whole day!" Violet said frustrated and also loud to get above the noise.

"These are legal working hours and don't worry, soon it will be finished." Charlotte said with a fake smile. _Why does she always find me? She is really getting on my nerves! _

Violet looked disappointed, she turned her head to the right and read what was stated on the blue print. She read it out loud "Medical practice?" She turned her face again to Charlotte "You are building a competing practice under the practice of your boyfriend!" Violet yelled shockingly. This is why she doesn't trust Charlotte; she is always taking advantage of other, even her boyfriend.

"This is business, but you take everything personal which makes you a bad shrink" Charlotte said.

"So because it is business you won't tell Cooper? You really need to tell him about this!" Violet said, not believing that Charlotte didn't tell this to Cooper.

"I have signed a non-disclosure contract, I can tell him about this practice when the place is stashed" Charlotte said, hoping she would back off.

"Charlotte, he needs to know this. He is your boyfriend." Violet said.

"I will tell him when the place is stashed" Charlotte said firmly

"You need to tell him today! If you don't tell Cooper, I will tell him" Violet said as she started to walk away.

"Fine, tell him!" Charlotte said frustrated. _Oh please, don't tell Cooper, I have signed this non-disclosure contract I can't tell him yet. That's written in the law!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-Charlotte's apartment-

Charlotte left the office early today as a wave of nausea came over her at 4PM and it went on till 7PM. It was already 8PM and in a half and hours she needed to be ready. She tried to quickly dress up and do her hair and make-up before Cooper would come and pick her up to go to Archer Montgomery's book launch. She decided to wear a simple but elegant black dress which was not that tight so it would put pressure on her stomach, she was not showing yet but after that nausea of 3 hours she doesn't want to feel uncomfortable.

As Charlotte heard the doorbell ring she quickly put her heels on and opened the door. Cooper was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Charlotte" he said "You look great!" as he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Coop" Charlotte said silently. Then they walked hand in hand to his car, to get the book launch.

-At the book launch-

Cooper was getting drinks for them, she had been drinking the whole evening cola as she told him she would drive back to her place so he could drink beer. Surprisingly he didn't get suspicious. Charlotte was standing in a more quiet space as the loudness was giving her a headache and she felt dizzy, _I threw up almost anything, I have eaten today. Being preggers is wonderful, ugh…_

Just as she was looking around to see if Cooper was coming she saw Violet walking up to her. _Damn Turner, why is she his best friend?_

"So Charlotte, have you already talked about that" Violet said giving her a specific look

"Not here" Charlotte said in a small voice

"Not here, not there" Violet said pointing with her drink to the left and right "Secrets are deal breakers in any relationship Charlotte, and I believe you…" Violet got cut off by Cooper who arrived with the drinks.

"Aaah how great is this!" Cooper said loud and excited. "My two favorite woman, happen to know each other and getting along." Cooper said as he kissed Violet on the cheek and Charlotte on the forehead.

"I leave you two, so you can… talk" Violet said, laying the emphasis on the word talk.

Cooper smiled to Violet as she walked away and he turned towards Charlotte. "So how you think about moving in with me?" Cooper asked

Charlotte didn't see that one coming. "I, I need to think about that." Charlotte said as she tried to let his words sink in. _Living together? Is he sure, there's a lot he need to know before we can take that step_

Cooper and Charlotte got interrupted by a waiter with toasts with tuna and as Cooper took one, the smell of tuna was getting too much for Charlotte as she felt a wave of nausea come up again. "Charlotte, are you sick?" Cooper said reacting on her reaction. Charlotte held a hand for her mouth and decided to run as fast to the ladies room. "I'll be right back" she managed to get out before she ran to the ladies room.

-Ladies room-

Charlotte just had puked in these disgusting toilets, _I hate public toilets, _ the smell of the tuna was stimulating the wave of nausea. _Oh god, what do I tell him, that I just have the flu? He wants to live together, he has to know before everything blows up in his face. I'm scared, that he'll leave me when I tell him about everything that I'm dealing with and he doesn't know. _Charlotte was standing now for the mirror of the ladies room. She was trying to make her look a little bit less 'I just puked my guts out in the ladies room' –look.

Cooper opened the door to the ladies room as he was concerned for Charlotte. "Charlotte, are you okay?" He said as he saw her standing for the mirror.

Charlotte turned her head to the left as she heard Cooper call her name, she gave a small smile and decided to leave the ladies room. "I'm okay Coop, but I think I should go home and go get some rest." _I need to get some decent rest, for that little bun. _Charlotte tried to walk past him to get her coat but Cooper stopped her by putting his hands on both her shoulders.

"Charlotte, tell me what is going on?" Cooper asked concerned

"No big deal Coop, it's probably food poisoning or so" Charlotte said hoping he would lay it off

"Char, is there something you're not telling me?" Cooper asked, he noticed she was behaving differently this whole day.

"Cooper, I'm going to my place and get some sleep, I really need it" Charlotte said frustrated

"Okay, I'll come with you. I want to make sure you're fine." Cooper told her

"Alright, let's go" Charlotte said

-Charlotte's apartment-

Charlotte was in her bathroom getting ready to go to sleep as Cooper was already laying on her bed as his hand reached under her pillow where he found a t-shirt of him he probably left their after a night. He smiled when he say his shirt under her pillow, she is more romantic than she would ever admit. As Cooper was putting his shirt under her pillow he noticed her bag was wide open and his eye fell on a white stick in her bag, which was clearly to see since her bag was black. He looked to the bathroom door but it was still closed and his curiosity was getting the best of him so he picked the white stick out of her bag as he realized it is a pregnancy test.

"Why does Charlotte have a pregnancy test in her bag?" Cooper asked himself and as he took the lid off the test he saw two vertical stripes, what was that supposed to mean? It probably is positive since it would be weird if she would carry a pregnancy test with her with a negative result. Then why didn't she tell him that she is pregnant? Cooper's mind was going on and on as Charlotte walked in the bedroom and she saw Cooper with her pregnancy test!

Cooper noticed that Charlotte saw him with this pregnancy test and he needed clarification right this second.

"Why do you carry an used pregnancy test with you?" Cooper asked

"I, I wanted to tell you but…" _Why in earth didn't I threw that thing away_

"Well, why haven't you told me you're pregnant? I'm your boyfriend I think I have a right to know!" Cooper said accusingly, right now he was sitting on her bed, waiting for her to answer but Charlotte was just standing there.

"Is it mine? Or is it someone else's?" Cooper asked, he needed to know if he was the father or not.

"It's yours Coop" Charlotte blurted out as she started to cry, she got tangled up with her emotions. Cooper was angry with her, Big Daddy is dying and the damn hormones were getting to her.

Cooper stood up and held her, he couldn't stand to see her crying. Everyone saw her as this bitch with no feelings and he saw her vulnerable side, which made him one of the few who really know Charlotte.

He wiped a few tears of her face as they locked their eyes with each other "You shouldn't be afraid of telling me this, its fantastic news" Cooper said in a happy voice. "I didn't know how to feel about it let alone if you wanted a child, with me" Charlotte said with a lump in her throat. It was exactly how she felt for the last two weeks.

"I can't wait to have a child with you, Charlotte I love you" Cooper said as he started to kiss Charlotte passionately, and Charlotte reacted strongly to his kiss. After their passionate kiss they both were breathing heavily, as he scooped Charlotte and laid her down on the bed and he climbed on top of her to kiss her everywhere possible.


End file.
